1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing Location Based Services (LBS) in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems are evolving into advanced systems that provide various value-added services in addition to the existing voice services. In the current mobile communication market, voice service-based service providers have reached a profit limit. Therefore, service providers now pursue profits by providing various value-added services differentiated from the voice service, such as, for example, LBS which are based on location information of a Mobile Station (MS). For example, typical LBS include friend-finding, location-finding and car navigation services.
With the development of mobile communication systems, the services provided in a mobile communication system are diversified requiring high-speed transmission/reception of high-volume data to increase its performance. In current mobile communication systems, active research is being conducted on various standards to transmit/receive high-volume data at high speed. One such standard, the Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) Forum Network Working Group standard, is now undergoing standardization.
There is currently an increase in user demand for LBS; however, no detailed scheme for providing the LBS has been proposed in the WiMAX Forum Network Working Group standard. Therefore, a scheme is needed for providing the LBS in a mobile communication system using the WiMAX Forum Network Working Group standard.